


acrophobia

by skree



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, RageHappy, Window Sex, abusing the adrenaline junkie's initiation, joelay - Freeform, mild exhibitionism, so on and so forth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skree/pseuds/skree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel found it a little funny that Ray had an apartment on the 33rd floor of a NYC high-rise if he was so afraid of heights, but being the outstanding model citizen he is, he's always been eager to help people overcome their fears in a positive and productive way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	acrophobia

“You’ve had this penthouse this entire time, and you opted to tell me _just now?!_ ”

Ray snickered as the door swung shut behind them, flipping the light switch.

“Calm the hell down, old man, wouldn’t want to make the paramedics climb all those stairs just to collect your decrepit ass.”

That earned him a smack on the ass and a scoff as Joel edged into the apartment, eyes filled with wonder.

They’d opted to take a trip to New York for Joel’s rare downtime between projects, since the weather was slowly evolving from a risk of blizzard advisory to pleasantly mild, and Ray had been quick to point out that they didn’t need to worry about a hotel. And now that they’d arrived and Ray had unlocked the door with a smirk, refusing to offer up any details about the flat he owned for the entire goddamn trip – flight and death-defying taxi ride included, of course, not to mention dinner at Ray’s recommendation and even a very well-constructed case for the younger to have a glass of wine, which he inevitably declined – and the moment the door swung open, Joel was convinced he had a severely misplaced sense of modesty.

The entryway opened up into a stunning studio apartment boasting fairly minimalist furniture and low-hanging lights, but holy shit, it was _gorgeous_. Joel moved into the center of the room, eyes wide and faintly surprised, and turned a few times to take it all in. From the living room in the middle, there were a few rooms that opened up off to the sides – bedroom, office, maybe a bathroom – and a small kitchen with an island-style bar Ray had quite likely never used, Joel noted, with a self-indulgent smirk.

But the most impressive part about the whole set-up, no doubt, was the bedroom. He’d walked in right as Ray had begun rummaging through the closet, and when he saw the pale fabric shrouding flickering lights of every color from beyond the windows behind them, he let curiosity take over motor control of his hands and feet. He drew back the curtains to reveal an entire corner piece of ceiling-to-floor window panels, and his mouth fell open at the view.

“This is incredible,” he finally managed, pressing close to the glass to take in the sights. Birds rode the wind patterns around them, and the surrounding skyscrapers gleamed cerulean in the setting sun. The roads below pulsed with traffic that never seemed to end, and as his gaze traced the horizon, he saw sparkling water and rolling hills, and god, granted that it was an urban creation swarming with all the things he hated, it was the one of the most beautiful sights he’d ever seen.

His entranced gaping was cut short, however, when Ray tugged on his arm.

“Like the view, huh?”

“How could you _not_?” Joel mused, eyes remaining on the landscape like a magnet even while Ray snickered at him.

“I don’t get much chance to appreciate it, because I don’t do heights.”

Joel looked baffled, finally turning to Ray in confusion. “That explains why you didn’t want the window seat on the plane. You’ve never kept the curtains open?”

“ _Fuck_ no. Seriously, I’m petrified of high places and being close to them. Out of sight, out of mind, right?” Ray tossed his bag on a chair close by, switching on the TV in the other room before pressing a kiss to Joel’s cheek. “And honestly, I wanted to get a place about a dozen floors down, but uh, they don’t call ‘em high-rises for nothing.”

“But, like... but _how_?” Joel followed him into the living room, brows furrowed even when Ray pushed him onto the sofa with a sly smile. “Because _you’re_ the view I want from my bedroom,” he offered between kisses; an answer which, judging by Joel’s surprised blink and slow smile, he begrudgingly accepted.

They lounged comfortably on Ray’s couch for most of the evening, poking at each other with their feet through a news broadcast or two and a movie on demand, and before they knew it, the sun had long since set and nothing was left to watch. They didn’t remember who pulled Ray into Joel’s lap after that, nor who initiated the subsequent make-out session that rivaled the raw enthusiasm of teenagers, but they both opted to finally get up and move to Ray’s bedroom once they realized the couch was too small to fall asleep on. (Or, as Joel pointed out with a smirk, too small to maintain leverage.)

So Ray wrapped his fingers around Joel’s beltloops and walked him to the bed, collapsing atop him in no time and tangling a hand in his dark hair the moment they landed on the mattress. There had been talk when they came through the door of getting to sleep early since they’d spent half the day hung-up in airports, but the minute Ray moaned ’god, _Joel’_ into his mouth when their hips brushed against each other, Joel had him in his grip and was prepared to slide his hands beneath the pesky fabric in his way.

That is, until he had an idea. A fantastic and quite likely fantastically _depraved_ idea, he thought to himself, as his gaze fell on the curtains that Ray had pushed from where they lay across the windows while the sun still hung low in the sky. The windows whose glass panes provided a reflective sheen against the chaos of the city, lights gleaming in the industrial haze and flickering with the heartbeat of the night.

“Been thinking,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around Ray’s middle and lifting them both off the bed, “might have a way to cure you of your heights thing.”

Ray sent him a faintly confused glance, following his sharp gaze to the windows and tensing up in his arms when he realized the connotation behind the soft words. “Joel,” he breathed, gripping his shoulders as a cautionary vice as the older man pulled them upright with a gentle squeeze. He kissed him slowly, carefully, making sure Ray knew he meant it when he gave himself enough space to whisper “trust me?” between the warmth of their shared breaths and the slow, spiraling heat that started in their tongues and ended between their legs. And by the time meticulous fingers slid against Ray’s skin, pulling the shirt from his arms and dropping the jeans that had dangled from his hips until nothing remained underneath, Ray was shaking in his grip for a more carnal reason.

Joel pushed him gently toward the row of windows, lining his jaw with kisses before mouthing ‘turn around’ against warm skin tinted pinkest of hues. And Ray complied, though shakily, hesitating for a moment before Joel took it upon himself to spin him in his grip, his hands flying out to meet cool glass. Joel fell into step behind him, _directly_ behind him, fingers fanning out over Ray’s hipbones as he ground into him, sending him forward just enough so he was pressed lovingly against the glass, glasses askew and skin flushed.

“I’m gonna die today, they’re going to frame your dick for murder,” Ray whined, sending his gaze skyward to avoid the view below, focusing on the lights reflected in the windowpane from behind him as his heart rate picked up.

But Joel just snorted from where he stood, running a hand up his side. “Frame the building structure, which isn’t gonna let you fall, I promise.”

“I'm not a fucking engineer, Joel,” he growled in reply, fingers scrambling against the glass as he tried to steer his mind in another direction. “It's not my job to believe in that bullshit.”

“I assure you, you’re not going to die,” Joel said while he worked his jeans off, pausing with a smile as Ray swayed back and forth. His hands stilled in an earnest effort to see what he’d do next, and his grin only widened when Ray turned his head with a huff and rocked back on Joel’s dick like he _wasn’t_ the one shoved against the glass with his pants around an ankle. Singular.

So naturally, Joel didn’t bother masking the amusement in his voice.

“Ray Narvaez Jr, are you telling me to get _on_ with it?” he murmured, pressing his hips forward to meet one of Ray’s jerks and meriting a soft hiss in response.

“I’m trying to avoid a fucking heart attack here, Joel,” Ray groaned, kicking off his jeans exasperatedly, “and I’d really appreciate if you didn’t try and expedite the process.”

He heard Joel chuckle behind him, before the shift of fabric and the subtle slide of skin against skin filled his ears, and his shirt hit the floor.

“Then if you’re so hellbent on dying, let’s make this last one fun.”

The corner of Ray’s lips quirked up at that, but he broke the one rule of ‘don’t look down’ in his momentary lapse in close attention and swayed on his feet as his reflection disappeared, city swarming beneath him. His heart raced and his head spun, and the moment he felt his eyes flicker shut when his breath picked up, a hand snaked around his waist and sent a jolt of pleasure through his groin when long fingers wrapped around his cock. His turned in Joel’s grasp as a wanton groan betrayed his lips, but a steady palm pressed him against the cold glass from the small of his back until Joel’s chest aligned with his own.

“Open your eyes for me?” he murmured, buried his face in the crook of Ray’s neck, hand on his back sliding around to move up his chest before Ray shook his head. “I’m going to pass out, Joel, and you aren’t going to tell me anything that’s gonna change that.” Taking a staggering breath, he sucked his lip between his teeth before Joel moved his hips forward, erection brushing the dip of his ass and pulling a strained whine from his throat as he was thrust against the smooth, transparent glass- his desperately hard cock that was currently stealing the blood and peace of mind from his brain included.

“ _Joel_ , come on, you’re gonna fuck up my windows,” he whimpered as a last-ditch effort to pull back from the vertical drop, before the drawn-out protest that lingered on his tongue quickly spun into a throaty cry as Joel’s grip slid up and down his cock and he felt a smile begin to curve against his shoulder.

“I couldn’t give less of a fuck about your windows.”

His breath hitched in his throat as he swallowed, keeping his eyes closed as Joel’s hips rocked against his own. “Not even an apology? Cruel.”

Joel made a noise of disagreement as he dragged the flat of his tongue up the side of Ray’s neck, and if Ray weren’t already shuddering and quaking in his grasp – a status he cursed with every movement forward that the older man executed, sending him against the glass with a jolt of terror and something a little more carnal – his plaintive not-quite-a-cry might have been a little more convincing.

And Joel just chuckled into his shoulder, holding him tight enough to provide support without a grip of domineering steel.

“Honestly, I’m surprised you’re not worried about any errant window-washers getting the view of their lives.”

Chuckles that spun into all-out laughter when Ray writhed in his hands, of course, but Joel knew him well enough to know all the ways of calming him down when his nerves got the better of him. And funny enough, Ray really wasn’t concerned about being exposed to anyone in view of the floors up above the streets whose levels reached into the thirties.

His fingers worked circles into Ray’s tensed muscles until his straining in Joel’s grasp ceded once more, desperation reduced to an occasional attempt at escape from where he was pinned against the window by a solid form, but Joel sighed words into his hair like a sedative, assuaging him like the tide- or at least, quelling him long enough to gain an abrupt reminder of the flesh pressing hot and hard against his leg. “ _Relax_ , Ray,” he breathed, as slick fingers that were cool to the first touch – much like the glass, Ray noted with a lurch of his stomach and a prickle of nerves – made their way up the insides of his bare thighs, ghosting feather-light over his skin and pressing gently at his hole.

His eyes flew open when Joel’s fingers curved into the perfect arch, pressing all the right places and sending jolts of electric adrenaline through his nervous system, but he regretted allowing the light to flood his dilated pupils the moment the bird’s-eye view swam into sight. His chest jerked, and he did his best to calm the pulse thrumming so loudly in his veins that shot from zero to sixty in about four milliseconds, but the fear had begun to set in, and he couldn’t tear his gaze from the seemingly infinite drop through what felt like the fucking stratosphere all the way to the concrete below.

The panic began to set in when his eyes searched for a safe vantage point, flicking from windows on buildings parallel to the busy streets of the city far below, swarming with lights dimmed by the night and sounds extinguished by the laughably absent barrier between his hands and the outside world, and for a minute, the breath left him, head settling into a wafting beaker of vertigo that was anything but tranquil. He dragged his hands to rest in front of his forehead, resting it against the backs of his palms and trying desperately to breathe once more-

But without warning, Joel’s hips snapped forward – finally, fucking _finally_ , something in his brain groaned, something that clotheslined the anxious spiraling like a helicopter and snatched him up like a rip cord – slid in, filled him to the hilt, and drove the air back into his lungs like he’d blown it into them himself. And god, if the resulting, ragged cry wasn’t evidence enough of Ray’s gratitude, it was certainly indicative of how hard he was. Painfully, woefully indicative.

But god, the stretch felt so _good_.

“Doing okay?” Joel murmured into his skin, rolling his hips and drawing another long, low moan right from Ray’s throat, and judging by the amusement in his tone, Ray knew the fucker considered it a victory. But as long as he could enjoy the spoils right along with him, he didn’t mind conceding it.

The lights below sharpened into lines and colors as Joel slid his grip up and down Ray’s length, moving his fingers to match the movements at his waist, and it didn’t take long for Ray’s vision to start sparking. The spinning in his head ramped into overdrive, but if he had vertigo to thank earlier, his libido jumped on the onset and coaxed his adrenaline sky-high and into heights that probably bordered dangerous. But he didn’t care, not when Joel was doing such unbelievable things with his already accelerated heart rate, and certainly not when he could willingly exchange being frozen in fear for grinding back on Joel’s cock and letting loose the lewdest of moans he’d ever heard fall from his own lips.

But hell, for as quick as he’d capitulated, he felt like he’d been pushed to the edge on a wide-open throttle, and the stretch felt incredible. Joel’s thrusts were peaking as he slid in and out, cock hot and heavy against his skin and movements rocking with some kind of new momentum Ray wanted to feel again and again every night of his life, because he was letting his voice run on autopilot and he felt Joel’s mouth dropping open more than once from the sheer ecstasy that spiked each time their hips met. He felt drunk, if that’s what it was like, maybe even high, but certainly nothing of this earth, and it felt so good that he never wanted to give it up. Joel talked him through the whole thing, told him how good he looked between his hips and the glass and how he would fuck him until the lights blurred if he had to, because he was so hot and tight and perfect that he’d show the world if he had to. Words that sent thrills down Ray’s spine, especially when Joel’s voice dipped low and they hit his ears like syrup that ran down whatever it dripped from and begged to be eaten up.

“ _Joel_ \- oh god, _more,_ I need—” he demanded in gasps and eager pushes backwards, because when he got this close, he was reduced to shameless babbling and he was so turned on he couldn’t even think to stop it. His hands slid down the glass but refused to falter, though, and by the time Joel gave him what he wanted, nipped at anything within reach and laced shaky fingers around Ray’s aching erection, two more thrusts was all it took.

“Shit, _Ray_ ,” Joel managed to hiss out, offered as a helpless warning that made Ray’s vision go fuzzy as he surged forward once more, Ray’s back arching to meet his thrust like a champ. He clenched around him as he came with a shuddering cry, with Joel following suit with an obscene moan that nearly made Ray’s wobbling knees give out on the spot.

The older man put an arm around Ray’s waist as the tension left every muscle in his body, tugging him over to the bed nearby and collapsing onto soft fabric and softer pillows. He ran a hand idly through Ray’s hair as the younger caught his breath, tucking his head beneath Joel’s collarbone and pressing an exhausted kiss to his chest with a brief smile.

“Is it fucked up of me to say you sound fantastic scared shitless? Because—”

Ray put a hand over his lips before he managed to finish the statement, and the breath left Joel’s lungs in a contented huff as he vaguely began wondering if he’d created a monster.

“Sleep now. Talk later.”

\--

When Joel stirred beneath the sheets the next morning, he was greeted by the glaring sun streaming through the clear pane, and a certain Puerto Rican straddling his waist. He squinted behind a raised hand, looking up at Ray, who was offering him a catlike grin and might as well have informed him that he was for breakfast.

So Joel did what any rational man in his position would do- he blinked a few times to reset his contacts, slid his hands onto Ray’s hips, and opted to cautiously pose a question.

“Uh.. not that I’m complaining, but seeing as it isn’t even noon, why are you so happy?”

“I have _roof access_.”

Oh yeah, Joel thought to himself as he let Ray drag him out of bed and toward the door, he had a thrill-seeking monster with an adrenaline fixation on his hands, and somehow, he wasn’t complaining.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Come on, Ray picked Joel, of all people. Of course he'd discover he loved to flirt with danger.)


End file.
